


Requiem Nova

by Shanebob36



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Beacon never fell, F/F, F/M, Gen, Its Time for Second years - Freeform, The Bad People Are still around - Freeform, Time is a Bit funky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanebob36/pseuds/Shanebob36
Summary: Azure seems like an enigma to the members of RWBY and JNPR. He's quiet and doesn't speak. What harm could come from them making a new friend right? Azure came to help at beacon escaping the people who are after him for his semblance, he tries to keep to himself. Making a few friends should be ok, Right? All the while darkness churns in this Remnant of a world.
Kudos: 2





	Requiem Nova

How had this day stared they didn’t know, what they did know was that the mysterious person fighting yang was doing well. Too well if you had to ask them. They seem to counter every hit, every blast that she sent their way. All throughout the battle their choice of attire seemed to make sense.

They wore a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans; you might think that would be weird for someone fighting a girl who could punch through a steel plate if she wanted but they seemed to fair quite well. it didn’t hinder their movements and seemed to add to the aspect of mystery that hovered around the character.

The morning had started normally for the team of RWBY, who was in their second year of study. They had dragged themselves out of bed and had gotten ready for the day in average time and made it to class before Ms. Goodwitch could complain that they were late. They had all been joking around before class started and lead to this.

-_-_

“Quiet!” Goodwitches voice echoed through the hall, which quieted quickly. “I would normally begin the day by going through some single matches, but as there has been a change in plans some of you won’t be doing any of the normal training today.” She finished with a small movement to push her glasses up before moving to take out the control scroll for the arena.

“As our special guest seems to be late, _which isn’t really surprising,_ I shall inform you of how today is going to work. A huntsman has graciously agreed to come and take part in some battles today. What this is supposed to accomplish in a battle is how you might find yourself in a situation that you don’t know you opponents’ attacks or weapons, he will not have time to fight all of you this class, that being--” Goodwitch was about to say something else when she quickly grabbed her riding crop and waved it at the door, which opened to reveal what seemed to be a man who had his hand held in a position to nock on the large doors.

As soon as the class looked to the door to see the man, the look on his face quickly changed from a blank look to a look akin to a dear caught in a pair of headlights. His hand quickly found its pair in the front of what seemed to be a normal blue hoodie. The rest of his outfit seemed to be normal spare the blade sheathed across his back, the sheathe blending in with his jeans and hoodie, the hood of which was up over his head. All that stood out on the weapon was the engraving in the blue sheathe that was startlingly white.

The man seemed to catch himself after a moment and entered the room, walking quickly to where Goodwitch stood, standing about as tall as Goodwitch.

“Nice of you to join us.” Goodwitch spoke to the man before looking out to the class. “This is Mr. Azure and he has kindly agreed to host the class today so do pay attention to him to the best of your ability, as he will be choosing the battles today.” Her head turned to him holding the scroll out, “I do hope you remember how to use this.”

As the scroll was handed over Goodwitch quickly retreted to the side of the hall looking on closely as the man fiddled with the device. A portrait of him quickly flashing up behind him on stage before he looked up at the group of kids Infront of him.

-_-_

“He doesn’t look like a huntsman.” Yang spoke quietly to the group of JNPR and RWBY. The other groups around whispering about the same thing.

“He’s dressed in enough blue to combat the sky.” Weiss spoke her arms crossing before being poked in the side eliciting a jump and then following a growl that she directed at the younger girl in the group. Ruby just smiled before looking back to the man who was still poking about on the scroll.

“He doesn’t look old enough to be a hunter.” Was Blakes piece which caused everyone to look at the man again. “Doesn’t matter I wanna fight him!” everyone’s eyes drifted to Nora as she rapidly vibrated where she stood. Rens’ hand landed on her shoulder thereafter and the vibration seemed to stop.

“If he is a huntsman, he must be able to put up a good fight, it would be good practice to fight someone I haven’t spared with before.” Pyrrha seemed in thought as she voiced her ideas. “It would be nice to get some practice in.” Rens input caused the group to nod.

“But he doesn’t even look that tough. He looks like a good breeze could nock him over.” Which was true, the man didn’t seem to fill out the clothing he wore, they seemed quite baggy now that they had a good look.

“But Look at the sword! It has to do something cool, right!” Ruby finally chipped her piece in. “Like it could be a compact handgun or it could heat up the blade using fire dust, or, or.” The rest of her rant was cut off by Yang wrapping her arm around Ruby in a headlock making her squeak in surprise before trying to wrangle herself out of the older siblings’ grasp.

“We will just have to wait and see what happens when he choses who to fight. I do wonder what’s taking him so long to choose though.” Jaune spoke to the girls before turning his attention to the man one more.

“Well Ms. Goodwitch did day that it would only be a few fights today so he is most likely choosing from the whole class.” As Pyrrha looked back on the stage, the Mans’ face seemed to light up before he tapped something on the screen and a face appeared behind him on the stage to accompany his portrait which everyone took a second to look at. There was nothing stunning about the mans face at all. Quite average if they all had to say so, his only striking feature was his eyes which where two different colors, one was strikingly orange and the other was a vibrant purple.

As the other face showed up on the stage’s aura meter Pyrrha seemed surprised for a moment before RWBY and JNPR wished her well in the battle that had been chosen for her.

Azure was overjoyed, he had been looking for a familiar face to fight and none of them stood out to him as anything special before he came across _The Pyrrha Nikos._ He had been looking for a good fight and she struck him as a good challenge. He couldn’t believe it though; He gets to fight _‘The Pride of Mistral’,_ he had been a fan of hers despite being a bit older. He counted himself as lucky as he climbed up on the stage. He looked at the scroll once more as he waited for Pyrrha to get ready and take her place. The list he was looking at held a lot of bland characters. Everyone had the same strengths and weaknesses and were listed in the same categories.

The only ones who stood out to him where the Schnee, whom he had heard had left atlas more then a year ago he hadn’t thought that much on it though. ‘ _She might be a fun fight’_ he added her to the list that he chose his next spar from after the fight. He liked a good fight so most of the time he fought people that had good strength behind them. He let out a hum as he added a girl named Nora and a boy named Cardin. Both wielded some sort of blunt weapon; he could have fun with that.

He added a girl named Yang next, he could do with a good brawl every once and a while. He kept scrolling adding another person who wielded dual knives before he looked up to see Pyrrha joining him on stage. He quickly gave a look to Goodwitch before he chucked the scroll to her. She caught it giving a glare before sighing and walking up to referee the matches.

“We will be using tournament rules during these matches. As soon as one combatants’ aura drops into the red or the other yields or cannot move, I will call the match. Understood?” both of the contestants nodded to her before refocusing on each other. “Then begin when ready.” She waved at them before taking a few steps from the stage. Her crop waiting to step in if needed.

Pyrrha readied Milo and Akouo, Milo being in its Xiphos form. The Azure lowering his stance but not drawing his weapon though his right hand did come to rest on the end of the sheathe. Neither of the contestants moved and seemed to be sizing each other up. Waiting for the other to make the move, and this course of action seemed to draw from seconds to minutes. It ended up be being Pyrrha who made the first move grown tired of not doing anything as she sprung forward Milo shifting forms to a javelin before launching it at the man.

She had guessed that he would dodge the javelin and take to fighting, but when Azure caught the blade mid flight and spun it in a full circle and let it fly back at her surprise could be seen on her face before she continued her assault grabbing Milo out of the air and switching back to its previous form. The blade making quick slashes at Azure. He was quickly dodging by leaning left or right and when a swipe that would have sliced him across the abdomen, he displayed a large amount of dexterity as he performed a quick back handspring, the blade passing above his legs before they came around to complete the move.

As the battle went on Azure hadn’t once fought back and stuck to dodging, he had taken a few hits that could have been blocked but he hadn’t once drawn his blade, his hood seemed to be glued to his head as the fight went on. Pyrrha was starting to get frustrated as the fight wasn’t going anywhere, they would hit the time limit on the match before two soon, and she hadn’t made any worthwhile progress on his aura and she couldn’t figure out what he was doing. She couldn’t come up with any idea on how to deal more damage than she was doing as he seemed to be able to dodge anything she sent at him.

Azure on was having a blast, and that was to put It lightly. Pyrrha was pushing his dodging to the limits and he was pretty sure she wasn’t able to figure out a way to hit him. His guess showed it truth when Pyrrha suddenly let out a huff and doubled her efforts nicking him a few times on his arms when he would block the sword to the side with his forearms. She was getting impatient which was what he wanted. He was here to teach after all, and Pyrrha might have been close to the best but everyone had their faults to work on.

Pyrrhas’ had to be that with her skill and more training most fights she had where ended quickly and efficiently. They didn’t drag on like this fight was, her strikes where meant to end the battle and were getting nowhere. He was waiting for her to swing to far or to over exert herself, he was counting on her to mess up when she started to try a little to hard to end the fight. He knew that most of her fights had ended within the time limit of fifteen minutes that was set for the tournament style rules.

A beep sounded throughout the arena which signaled time was half up. Azure was ready to keep dodging when Pyrrha suddenly leapt backwards into the air and Milo shifted into its rifle form, she let off a few shots while she was still in the air. Azure quickly pulled his weapons sheathe Infront of him and blocked the shots before replacing it on his back. Pyrrha seemed stunned for a split second before letting off another volley of shots with Azure responding the same way he had before, always ending with the sheathe replaced on his back.

Azure figured this was as good of a time as any to start his counter and he quickly ran for Pyrrha dodging or blocking the oncoming wave of bullets that where being sent his way. As he approached Pyrrha she shifted milo into its Xiphos form as she prepared to swing, she quickly reacted as Azure launched himself into the air, spun and slammed his boot into the ground where she had just been. The ground splintered and cracked around the new crater that had just formed from his attack, he let out a hum has he launched himself at her once more, this time succeeding in landing a hit. the kick was blocked my Akouo but Pyrrha had to quickly brace more as she felt like she was getting hit by a truck.

‘ _What are his shoes made of!’_ was a thought that almost cost her the battle when he aimed another kick at her. She decided it was better to dodge then tank one of those hits again it had nocked her aura down by a good 21%. Her aura now dropped farther then his had as she sat at 79% and he still sat at around 90. As Pyrrha was now on the defensive Azure kept up the pressure slowly chipping down her aura.

Azures plan had gone from taking advantage of an overstep to slowly moving closer to the wall. He had a good idea on how to end the battle but he was relining on her not catching on to the slow drift to the far wall. Pyrrha had no inkling of what was happening she was to focused on trying to find an opening in between his attacks but she was having no luck to speak of and it was worrying. He had absolutely no openings, when one foot would swing the other was within range of a hit from his weapon so no matter what she did she couldn’t counter without taking damage herself, and with the aura levels already leaning in favor of him she couldn’t take the risk.

Her momentary change in attention cost her the battle when Azure grabbed the long sheath on his back with two hands and swung it like a baseball bat. Pyrrha hadn’t been expecting the 4 foot long sheathe and was hit across the stomach, her breath nocked out of her she was sent flying backwards into the wall causing it to crack around her as she let out a yell of pain as her aura took the brunt of both of the impacts. She was about to stand and fight again when she found the end of the sheathe pointed between her eyes.

Pyrrha knew when to give up as she was guessing that the sheathe counted as a blade in this instance.” I yield.” As soon as she said it the board above the battle announced Azure as the winner. The sheathe Infront of her face was swapped for an open hand that Azure was holding out for her. He had to say he didn’t think that would work as well as he thought it would, he had expected her to block but when she seemed to focus on something besides him for a moment, he took the shot. She grabbed his hand and he hauled her up.

“That was a good fight, can’t believe I didn’t see that coming though.” Pyrrhas statement was said with a small smile which caused Azure in return to smile and give her a nod. Before ushering her off the stage, helping her walk to the edge where he had to guess was one of her team mates, a blond boy whom he didn’t know the name of who gave a quick thanks, helped her down and headed to what he had to guess was the infirmary, he hoped it was at least he had hit her pretty hard. He winced before turning to Goodwitch who was scrolling though the list he had selected. If they all took the same or less amount of time then that match had he would be able to get though his hole list and even a few more. That fight had taken around ten minutes and with a two-hour class he figured he had a little to spare despite coming in a few minutes late, his fault entirely as he was eating some nice waffles at breakfast and forgot he had somewhere to be.

“Do you want to go in the order of the list you made or would you like to shuffle them up?” The question came from Goodwitch who hadn’t even looked up from the scroll, she seemed to be looking through his list. When she did look up, he waved his hand around in a shuffling style. “Shuffle?” came the second question that he gave a quick nod to. She pressed a few more buttons on the scroll before the arena screen lit up with his next opponent. Noras’ loud “YES!” echoed throughout the hall causing Azure to jump and spin only to see a group of people either with their faces in their hands or just shaking their heads at the girl whom had seemingly made it to the door to the locker rooms in the time it took to turn around.

He looked to Goodwitch for an answer but was given a look that basically said ‘Don’t ask’. He decided to focus on getting his aura back up as high as he could. He wasn’t very low but and extra percent or two here and there could do wonders. He was trying to remember what weapons the girl used, his eyes where closed and his aura flared in its attempted quick regeneration. He didn’t seem to notice when Nora came bounding back into the room and jumped onto the stage, hammer in hand looking ready for a fight.

Everyone stood looking at Azure waiting for him to wave or open his eyes but nothing happened and the room once again drifted into murmuring.

“What is he doing, I am positively sure that he could not miss that brutes’ heavy steps.” Weiss looked to her team members for an answer. “Don’t know ice queen he looks like he is concentration on something pretty hard though.” Yang shrugged “Got any idea Blake?”

Blake gave a quick hum and a shrug before looking at the Azure. “My guess is that he was trying to regenerate his aura but, he should have stopped when Nora came so they could start the spar.” Yang seeming content with that observation turned to the stage and hollered out a loud, “Whoop his butt Nora!” Nora gave a quick salute to yang before readying herself again.

“Ms. Valkyrie would you mind dropping your hammer for a moment. Do not worry about floor for the time being.” Goodwitch looked to Nora who gave a confused look before nodding and quickly dropping Magnhild, it crashing into the ground causing Azure to jump and fall backwards his back hitting the ground. Everyone looked on in slight amusement at the man. He lifted his head up and gave a glare to Goodwitch who just continued on like nothing happened. “Both Parties have been informed of what the rules are. Are both contenders ready to begin?”

“Heck yeah Let’s do this.” Nora had already picked Magnhild up and was wielding it in its hammer form. She got into a ready stance basically jumping from one foot to the other. Azure had taken his time getting up from the ground and was busy brushing off the back of his pants, he held up a hand to wave to Goodwitch and she took it as his ready signal. “Begin!”

As soon as the command was given, Nora rocketed off hammer lifted high above her head preparing to slam him into the ground. Azure made jump backwards as her hammer impacted the stage, he didn’t have any time to think as she appeared from the dust cloud in a side swing. The impact was inevitable so he pulled his sheathe to block the strike and grunted as he was send sliding a few inches. The strikes kept coming as he was dodging his aura was slowly being whittled down. ‘so, she hits hard and fast’, the quick thought was all he needed to change his approach to the battle. He swung the sheathe in a cross slash causing Nora to jump back a few steps before continuing her assault but this time whenever she struck the hammer was pushed to the side, sliding off his sheathe that was now blocking at an angle instead of head on. She swung in a wide arc letting off a grenade blast causing the hammer to hit his guard a little harder than he was expecting causing him to push off a weird angle and the end result being him on his back. An overhead swing from Nora that would have nocked him out was quickly evaded by him rolling to his right and springing back to his feet. Evading a grenade shot that whizzed past his head, his hood catching in the wind but still staying on his head, his hand snugly on the sheath that was placed again on his back.

A few more grenades where dodged before a shout came and Nora broke into a run feinting a right but quickly spinning to hit his left. As he took the bait only to have Noras hammer slam into his left side, his body sent flying to the side rolling on the ground before he sprung up one more. He looked at his aura meter, it had taken a serious dip into the yellow now, he decided to start his assault. He was hoping he had seen all the girls moves so that he could counter them.

Nora stood on the opposite side of the arena smiling a bright smile hammer resting on her shoulder.” Come-on you going to let me beat you Mr. Huntsman?”. So, she was taunting him, he smiled in return before place both his hands on one side of the sheath that was now horizontally placed across his back level with his hips. His good-natured smile turned to a taunting smirk as he lowered into a ready stance. It was like a flash one second he was one place, and the next he was lashing out attacks left and right, Nora only able to keep with less then half of them was having her aura chipped away. In the audience a “SO COOL!” was heard. Azure was now wielding the sheath in both hands it having split down the middle length wise so he held basically two blunt long sword length weapons and was spinning in circles and doing elaborate moves that looked akin to breakdancing. This was enough for Noras counter attacks to miss and her aura to slowly be whittled into the yellow and dangerously close to red.

Nora could see herself losing but she was having so much FUN! She tried to hit him with an overhead strike, this resulting in her hands being hit with both sheaths and her losing her grip on Magnhild it flying into the ground beside Azure, and in a blink the battle was over as he held both of the sheaths to her neck in an x formation. They where both breathing heavily and both knew the battle was over, Nora knew she wouldn’t be able to get her hands back on Magnhild and if the sheaths where his blades it was over, but she was happy. Goodwitch seeing the match come to an end called it as Azures portrait on the screen flashed, announcing him the winner for the second time.

He quickly removed his makeshift blades and clicked them back together before placing it back on his back. “That Was So Much Fun! We Have to Fight Again!” Nora was bouncing all around him, her energy was contagions to him. Nora picked up Magnhild and placed it on her back before latching onto his shoulders with both hands. Her shaking of his body was surprising because the whole time she was going on and on about how she was going to beat him all while sounding so upbeat he wondered if she was on something, most teenagers weren’t this active.

“Ms. Valkyrie if you would please exit the arena, we still have more matches to get though.” Goodwitch looked at the scene and her look said that she was used to the reaction. Nora stopped her shaking of Azure and gave a salute to Goodwitch before turning to Azure and doing the same. The overly energetic girl then bounded off the stage and to who he assumed was her team, she immediately latched onto a boy with black hair who from where he was standing looked way to passive.

“Now then Mr. Azure would you like to continue or should we pick this up next class, your aura has dropped into the yellow but I leave the decision to your discretion.” She was looking at him as he made a hand movement that looked like he was scrolling through a list. “Who’s next?” the question received a nod. Goodwitch looked down at the list before calling out, “Mr. Winchester would be next if you were to continue.” Azure looked contemplative for a moment before giving her a thumbs up. He could take one more fight, Winchester couldn’t be that hard.

As Cardin made his way to the stage a sneer was pasted on his face, which in turn caused Azure to frown. Oh boy one of those people.

“Heh, you don’t look so tough up close. I can believe you beat those two, even if they weren’t that tough.” The sneer seemed to shift into a taunting smirk as he let out a laugh. “You’ll be easy to put in your place.” As Cardin was speaking Azures face shifted from a frown to glare. _‘is he really that stupid?’_ Azure thought _‘like seriously what does he hope to accomplish by acting rude?’_. Azure gave a sigh; this fight was going to be over quick. He just felt like smacking the man across the head but he would fight the fair fight.

“Are both Contestants ready?” Goodwitch looked honestly quite done with Cardins attitude. honestly, Azure had just met the boy and he was too, _‘must be a common occurrence’_. He gave a thumbs up to her before sinking into a ready stance glaring at the man-child across from him. “Let’s get this over with.” Was Cardins response while grabbing his mace from his back.

This really would be over quick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all who read this! had an idea and decided to type it out, because why of course, i do apologize if any of the characters seem a bit out of character, trying my best. anyway thank you for reading make sure to R&R if you have anything to say! Ill see yall in a week.


End file.
